This invention relates to an organizational system which is portable and which provides a self-contained, directed comprehensive educational program for the system end user. Various organizational systems are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,090,332 and 3,916,547 described visual reminder systems for performing tasks and for file management. Re. No. 30,959 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,067 are directed to scheduling systems for orderly listing of jobs or operations and for project management. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,387 is a shop display system for indicating the work load distribution amongst a group of workers. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,512,485, 3,035,355, and 2,965,978 relate to rigid, stationary task performance boards for use by children. These devices record task completion on an ad hoc basis and, in some cases, provide some incentive for completion of such ad hoc tasks. However, none of these task performance board devices, or in fact any of the prior art devices, provides directed, repetitive, comprehensive instruction to the persons using them.
Therefore, a need exists for a portable organization system which provides a program that comprehensively directs the activities of its users, including children, on an overall educational basis, to create new and worthwhile daily activity patterns.